


Spill

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Read This, Drugged Sex, M/M, Medkink, Oral, Restraints, basically noncon, dubcon, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker wakes up, half drugged and restrained in an examination room. He has no idea how he's gotten into this situation- and worse, he is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> Nothing like writing disgusting porn for the woman you love. I am trash. And I am sorry.

The Joker bit his lower lip, whined long and needy into the air as he stretched his neck, throat bared as he clawed at the examination table he was bound to. His wrists were chaffed from the leather, red and raw beneath it. How long had he been down here? He’d lost track. Minutes, hours, years, it didn’t seem to matter.

The gloved hand kneading his bare ass, that was what mattered.

He had been strapped on his back, originally. That was how these exams went- stripped down to one of those _hideous_ gowns, strapped in, poked and prodded and given the okay. A routine at Arkham- one he’d grown to almost enjoy. Give the nurses a few snide remarks, wink at the orderly, it was always a recipe for their discomfort, and his amusement.

But to be dragged into the room at night, to be given a shot which had burned initially, then filled his skull with warm, fuzzy cotton- that wasn’t protocol. And when he’d awoken, he’d been flipped over- wrists re-secured, along with his ankles, but in a way that he was on his knees, his ass bared for the world.

The whine had come from how harshly the grip on supple flesh had been- he knew the glove, knew the grip, knew the shadow that had moved about him in his drowsy, drugged state. He knew his Bat no matter how fucked in the head he was.

But those gloved hands were rough, parting flesh, and then something cold was pressed against his hole, sinking in. He yelped, eyes wide- but his head still felt full, static and cotton and his eyes were dry. He tried to look over his shoulder, but his muscles ached, and all he could see was the Bat leaning over him, his cape falling over his shoulder.

Whatever was inside him went deeper then he was braced for, brushed a few nerves that had his soft cock swelling slightly. Then it ceased to move, and there was rustling behind him.

The moment he felt the liquid pushing into his body, he trashed.

There was a sharp smack to his ass, bruising force on the pale skin, and he whined again, stilling. A moment later and that gloved hand was there, stroking the red flesh, _hushing him_.

“Struggle too much, and you might tear something.” Batman’s voice was throaty, rumbling from his chest and giving the Joker goosebumps. The hand on his ass moved up to his lower back, soothing in it’s very existence. The Joker craned his neck again, trying to see- but the Bat was moving then, pulling away, leaving the Joker to see the small tube running from his ass up to the bag hanging on the IV rack. His eyes widened, his scarred mouth falling open. Inside him, he could feel the saline solution.

The Bat returned, crouching down to look him in his too green eyes, smirking. There was something in those dark eyes, something almost unhinged, and the Joker tried to move his tongue, but it felt too big for his mouth.

It didn’t matter, a moment later two of the Bat’s fingers were pushing in, against his tongue, forcing it down. The Joker choked, shook as he tried to cough around them, Batman’s other hand fisting in his hair. He tugged the clown’s head up, forcing him to suck on the gloved fingers in his mouth as his scalp erupted in fire.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” his Bat breathed, never once breaking those dark eyes away. “ _You always ask me to play with you_.”

He pulled his fingers free, released the clown’s hair as he walked back around him. The Joker coughed, hated the chemical taste the gloves had left in his mouth. Behind him, Batman reached up, squeezed the IV bag gently, and the Joker cried out, liquid pushing into him, filling him. He began to quake, even as Batman reached between his legs, palmed at his cock.

“I’d think you’d be a little _happier_ ,” he breathed, squeezing once. “With how you always ask for it.”

The Joker shook his head, whining, trying to form words. None came, only wordless sounds and small cries as he felt like his body might burst, as Batman stroked his cock until he was hard. Then, when the Joker was torn between wanting to thrash away and thrust into that hand, he was pulling away-

And the nozzle inside him was pulling out.

“You’re going to keep it all in,” the Bat breathed, running one hand along the swell of the Joker’s ass, over the angry red that had blossomed on creamy skin. “Do you understand?”

He squeezed, a burning ache rushing through the Joker’s fuzzy nerves. The clown was nodding furiously, his green curls sticking to his forehead and neck with sweat. He was terrified to move, to breath, sure that his body was going to split in two.

The Bat’s hand disappeared again, the sounds of his heavy footsteps echoing in the small exam room. The Joker squeezed his eyes shut, breathing rapidly through his nose, trying to regain his senses, his brain. Whatever drug that had pumped into him was _strong_ , and he simply couldn’t shake the sluggish feeling that had settled over his body.

Then the Bat was grabbing his chin, jerking his head up and forcing his mouth open. The Joker didn’t get his eyes open before flesh was pushed past his scarred lips, heavy and hot, all the way past tongue towards his throat. He gagged, and Batman’s hand fisted in his hair again.

“You always said you’d make me _scream_ ,” he growled, easing his cock back slowly, away from the Joker’s throat. “Make good on your threat.”

He pushed back in so far that the Joker couldn’t breathe. The assault on his mouth had a brutal rhythm, too deep, too fast and he was gagging, barely able to breathe. He let his eyes fall open stared into the dark, the black of the Bat’s suit, felt the scars on his cheeks stretching as his Bat drove in and in and in. Each thrust jostled him, made him feel as if his muscles wouldn’t hold.

The hand in his hair twisted and he gave a gurgled cry around Batman’s cock, his hands fisting, tugging at their bindings. The skin was so raw that he could smell blood. The Bat groaned, panting as he took from that wet heat, as each sound the clown gave soaked into his skin.

“Such- a good boy,” he breathed, relaxing his hold on the clown’s hair. The Joker trembled, torn between the pressure in his lower belly and the fact that his cock had stayed hard, was leaking down onto the table beneath him. The taste of his Bat’s cock in his mouth wasn’t unpleasant, even if he could barely breathe. He’d wanted it so long, but like this- no, no not-

Fingers tightening in his curls, and a laugh above him. A laugh slightly unhinged, and Batman grinning. “See? You’re enjoying it.” The Joker didn’t know if the man could see his cock, or if he _just knew_ , but he dared to squirm more, wanted friction, and felt a small trickle down one of his thighs. Squeezing his eyes shut, he began breathing quickly through his nose, as Batman fucked his mouth harder. “That’s it,” he breathed, gritting his teeth. “Show me what you’re made of, Joker.”

The Joker gagged again, barely able to breath, his vision growing spotty, black around the edges. Another trickle down his thigh, then his Bat was twisting his hair, groaning as he pushed down against his throat, cock throbbing as he came. When he pulled out he crouched down, watched the Joker gasp for breath, cum coating his lips, dripping down his chin. He smiled, stroked his hand down from the man’s damp curls, along his cheek.

“ _Shh shh shh_ , what a good job you did.” That hand stroked again, and the Joker yearned for it, pushed towards it, nuzzling his palm, shaking, his cheeks wet, streaked with tears he hadn’t realized he’d been shedding. When Batman stood, walking around him, the Joker whined.

One hand working to tuck himself away, the Bat’s other trailed up one thigh, noticing the smell wet streaks. He _tsked_ , and suddenly there was another blow to the Joker’s ass, and the man was screaming, so harshly his throat felt raw.

“You weren’t supposed to spill _a single drop_ ,” he growled, then gave another blow. The Joker shook his head, his eyes wet and burning, tugging frantically at his wrist bindings. He could feel his wrists slick, red trails making their way down his arms slowly. “Lucky for you, I can be forgiving.”

Batman reached around him, wrapped his hand around the Joker’s still hard, leaking cock, and stroked. The clown’s head shook, a pathetic _no_ falling from his scarred and sore mouth, and the Bat was chuckling.

“No? _No_? Since when have you ever said _no_ to me. You’re the one that wanted this. You’re the one that wanted my _love_.” He squeezed to almost the point of pain, and the Joker’s cock throbbed, but oh, he wanted more- his gut wanted it, but his chest and head screamed and begged _no more_.

Batman kneaded his ass with his other hand, squeezing the tender, abused flesh as the Joker’s pants turned into whimpers and whines, until he was shifting around, pushing into his hand, gnawing at his lower lip as he fought the fullness in his belly, the ache each move created. But the Bat’s hand was brutal, ruthless- it drew from him the orgasm he wanted to deny, and he was screaming himself hoarse as his seed shot over the vigilante’s knuckles onto the table.

The Joker was panting, staring wide eyed into the dark room, unseeing. His mouth was red, his lower lip broken from his sharp teeth, scars reopened from the abuse. His chin was still glossy from Batman’s seed that he hadn’t swallowed.

Behind him, his Bat was grinning, pulling away from his cock to stroke his abused ass. The Joker’s head fell too heavy for his neck, as Batman drank down the broken sight he was.

“Good boy,” he whispered, hoping the Joker’s ass would show its bruises soon. “ _Good boy_.”


End file.
